fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby and the Gate of Dreams
Kirby and the Gate of Dreams (カービーとドリーム門 Kābī to Dorīmu Mon, meaning Kirby and the Dream Gate) is the upcoming installment of the Kirby Video Game series, developed by HAL Laboratory and Kaji Productions, and will be published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS/ and Wii U. It is the 25th Kirby game, and is the 3rd Kirby game released on the 3DS (2nd for Wii U). The release dates are set to be sometime in early 2016. Blurb A new enemy named Nightmarious has awakened from the power of bad dreams, and has cast a spell to turn the beautiful, happy Dreamland into a place of disaster and nightmares. By closing off the Dream Gate, no more dreams can be sent out to the people of Dreamland, putting them into a scared panic. Team up with Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and a new character, Silvia, to find the 8 Star Keys to restore the Dream Gate and bring happiness back to Dreamland. Plot The game opens up in a dark area. There is a crystal ball sitting in the middle of the screen as the camera inches closer to it, revealing that it is the one and only Dreamland. Then, dark blue eyes appear on the screen, and an evil laugh is heard. The eyes then reveal a sharp-toothed mouth, then a ghost-like body appears, looking over the crystal ball evilly. "It's been 10,000 years..." the ghost whispers in a soft yet raspy voice, "And now I, Queen Nightmarious, will take over the land that rightfully belongs to me..." Nightmarious lets out another laugh, and the scene fades. A few seconds later, the screen opens up on Kirby sitting under a tree and eating an apple. He inhales the apple core then burps, closing his eyes and prepares to take a nap. But suddenly, the ground starts to shake, which startles Kirby as he jumps up from his spot and looks around. The skies start to darken while purple and black clouds form in the sky. Kirby runs towards town, where all of the citizens are outside of their homes and looking into the sky. An evil laugh it heard, and Nightmarious appears in the sky. She tells everyone that she's going to lock the Dream Gates and take over Dreamland, much to everyone's horror. The ground starts to shake even more, continuous evil laughter in the background. A gate at the front of the town suddenly shuts closed, eight different looks keeping it closed tight as a dark aura surrounds it. Nightmarious then disappears, and everything seems to go quiet. However, the citizens are in a panic, as Kirby looks around. One of them, walked up to the gate, examining the locks on the door. Meta Knight appears from the sky as King Dedede walks out of the crowd. Kirby finally walks up. The girl introduces herself as Silvia, and claims that her ancestors used to be guardians of the dream gates. She offers to help Kirby and his allies to find the Star Keys, and the 4 set off on their journey to bring dreams back to Dreamland. Gameplay Abilities Kirby's Abilities Normal Abilities All of Kirby's past basic abilities make a return in this game, which are inhale, slide attack, running, jumping, and floating. Like past games, Kirby cannot float while holding a item, or inhaling a group of enemies to the point where he is too heavy. After inhaling either an enemy or a block, Kirby can spit them back out using the Star Spit, one of the other returning basic abilities. There are also new basic abilities that Kirby gets, such as air kick, which allows him to kick an enemy, switch, or block in the air, and Vulcan jab, which is a flurry of punches at the same time which can go on for however long you want, but Kirby will be unable to move. Copy Abilities Some of Kirby's past copy abilities return along with new ones, bringing the total to 34. All returning abilities keep their normal appearance, and some are exclusive to certain stages. The abilities are: *Animal | Archer | Beam | Beetle | Bell | Bomb| Circus | Classical (New) | Cutter | Fighter | Fire | Ghost | Gunner (New)| Hammer | Ice | Laser | Leaf | Mike | Missile | Ninja | Paint | Parasol | Sleep | Spark | Spear | Spring (New)| Stone | Sword | Tornado | Water | Wheel | Whip | Wing | Yo-Yo King Dedede's Abilities Normal Abilities King Dedede, along with Meta Kight, cannot inhale an enemy or Ability Star to obtain an ability. Instead, King Dedede controls similarly to how he did in Kirby's Return to Dreamland, having the same move set as a Hammer Kirby. He can also float, block, dodge, and use a new move that Hammer Kirby does not get called the Gordo Throw, to where King Dedede pulls out a Gordo and hit's it with his hammer, damaging enemies. Silvia's Abilities Normal Abilities Silvia's normal abilities are different from the others, although some of them share a similarity. She can float/fly just like the other characters, filling her cheeks with air similar to Kirby's. She has more of an offensive gameplay, being able to perform various acrobatic kicks, jumps, and punches. Flower Power Flower Power is a new inhale ability, and is exclusively for Sylvia. This form requires Sylvia to inhale an eternal flower, which are usually required to obtain to pass a certain area in a stage. In this form, Sylvia becomes more hyper, acrobatic, and plain energetic. Her float ability is changed with 3 super high jumps that can be performed at any time. She is now also able to shoot pin missiles, psybeams, and more. Trivia *A lot of the character's new moves are based off of their sets in Super Smash Bros. *Silvia is the first female playable character in a Kirby game. Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Nikki-Kaji's Articles Category:Games Category:Fan Games